


Rainbow

by Tails_Is_FLUFFY



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails_Is_FLUFFY/pseuds/Tails_Is_FLUFFY
Summary: Who knew that one person could bring color into Craig Tucker's life?





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic of firsts. First time writing for months. First time writing about this couple. I'm still learning how to upload on this site....Yeah, nothing else to say but enjoy!

**Prolouge: White**

 

 

All Craig saw was white.

He knew that the world had color. Clyde was always babbling in his ear about the different colors and shades of whatever girl he had his eyes on that week and Token would murmur about the color of the leaves or the sky. Craig agreed with them, mostly out of obligation, because he could not see why his friends had such a fascination with hues.

He tried to understand it at first. He wanted to see what his friends saw. He stared at leaves during the fall and he focused on only the shades of girls’ hair at school. But he could not _see_. He could not understand why he lacked the feelings that his friends had.

All he could see was white. It was the color of nothing.

It was the color of the noises of people when he grew bored of them. It was the color of the papers he was forced to write on in school. It was the color of the town that never seemed to lose that snow. Hell, it was even the color of apathy, which he ended up feeling most of the time.

Craig was drowning in white.

If Craig had to compare himself to anything, he would compare himself to a new canvas. He sees them all the time at the store. They were all different shapes and sizes. Sometimes, he would pick one up just for the heck of it. He would feel the clear film that covered the white frame, preventing anything from getting on it. Maybe Craig had a film on himself as well. The reason he could not feel anything was because the film prevented him from being painted.  Sometimes he would dream he was one of those cellophane wrapped frames in the store, waiting for an artist to purchase him, take him home, peel off the wrapper, and carefully introduce him to the colors he never felt before.

But that was a dream. In reality Craig got a spaz who stole him from the store, ripped off the film haphazardly, and splashed color on him.


End file.
